The Odd One Out
by BlueEyesBurning
Summary: Bella is Richard and Mason Lockwood's younger sister, when Edward leaves, and Richard is pronounced dead, Bella has to swallow her grief and guilt and put on her big girl pants to revisit the town she never wanted to see again. Full sumary inside.
1. Prologue

**Books/TV:** A Vampire Diaries and Twilight Crossover

**Main Pair:** Isabella Marie Swan/Lockwood _**and **_Damon Salvatore

**Title:** The Odd One Out.

**Author:** BlueEyesBurning

**Rating:** T. May change.

**Warning:** Need to know main plot line for _Twilight_ and main plot line for _Vampire Diaries _especially after the Season One finale.

**Author's Note: **I have my other stories _My Baby Isabella _and _Elsewhere_ I know I haven't updated them in a while, but I will and _Elsewhere_ is now my main priority as I have put _My Baby Isabella _ on hold for a while, so I will update this story when I can, but there probably won't be an actual day that I'll update on. I had the sudden plot line shoved into my head during an English Exam I had, and as soon as I exited, I scribbled it all down. It may be a bit higgle-de-piggle-de at first, but I try my best!

**Summary:** Bella is Richard and Mason Lockwood's younger sister, when Edward leaves, and Richard is pronounced dead, Bella has to swallow her grief and guilt and put on her big girl pants to revisit the town she never wanted to see again. But when returning there reunites her with her other brother, will the feelings be too hard to bear. Will hate and uncertainty drive her insane, or will an unnerving duo keep her grounded?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners – both in the movie/TV series and the book world.

Prologue –

The days turned in weeks, and the weeks turned into months, and the pain still shot through me at even the slightest thought of his name.

Edward.

The man who broke me, who took all I gave, but never gave anything back. I sat for months, eating, but not feeding; sleeping, but not dreaming; talking but not thinking.

I was told that I was cationic, but I didn't take it in. Charlie tried to help, the doctors tried to help, even Jacob Black and the other boys from the reservation tried to help, but the only thing that could fix the hole in my heart was him. And I didn't have him, because I wasn't good for him, because he couldn't pretend to be human anymore. I tried with everything I had in me to make him understand, to not make him leave. When he told me he wasn't good enough for me, I throw it back at him and told him he was the very best part of me. But then he told me something I couldn't argue with.

_You're not good for me._

And, it was then that I realised that he wasn't going to stay, not with me, not when I wasn't what he needed – what he wanted. Those five words stopped my believing, and it was then that I couldn't fight back.

So I let him leave; with him my heart and soul and reason to live left too.

That was until I got the call that told me I was an orphan. Charlie came to tell me. Late one night, he came into my room, and shook me awake. I thought I was having another night mare and I apologised, but when he sat on the side of the bed, and pulled me to him I saw the moonlight bounce off the tear stains on his checks. Charlie had been crying, and that was something that didn't happen often – if at all. If I looked back now the only time I'd ever seen Charlie cry was then.

And then I realised I was being selfish. How dare I sit here and wallow in self pity when others were hurting too. How dare I say my life was over, when actually mine was only just starting. So I comforted the man who had comforted me – until he told me the news.

He straightened his clothes, sat up and turned to me. "Bells," he whispered. "Your brother, Richard, he's died."

And then, the stitches I had put on my heart ripped open again.

I hadn't talked to my eldest brother in two years. Edward didn't know about him, nobody in this God forsaken town knew about him, but back home? Back in Mystic Falls, everyone knew your business, much like here. Except I was sad to leave Mystic Falls, I would be glad to leave Forks.

Two years ago I had, had an argument with my two brothers, Richard and Mason, and since Richard was the Mayor; when his younger sister – the one who he promised to look after – left, the whole town grew suspicious. Rumours were spread.

I was pregnant.

I was using.

I was troublesome.

I was an alcoholic.

The things the people of my home town could conjure up were amazing. But when I didn't come back after a year, people scratched pregnant out, and troublesome, because surely if I was a pain whoever had me now would have sent me back, right?

That just left drugs and alcohol or maybe even something worse all together. And it was worse, some much more worse.

But when I was told my brother was dead, I had to leave the room. I ran to the bathroom Charlie and I shared and I emptied my guts into the toilet.

And, then I made up my mind to leave Forks. I was going to face my fears, and face the family i left behind.

And hopefully I would be welcomed.

**A/N: I know it's short but it's the first chapter, and it's not meant to be long, it's meant to be just a little information to keep you guessing. So did I succeed? Please give this story a chance. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Books/TV:** A Vampire Diaries and Twilight Crossover

**Main Pair:** Isabella Marie Swan/Lockwood _**and **_Damon Salvatore

**Title:** The Odd One Out.

**Author:** BlueEyesBurning

**Rating:** T. May change.

**Warning:** Need to know main plot line for _Twilight_ and main plot line for _Vampire Diaries _especially after the Season One finale.

**Author's Note: **I have my other stories _My Baby Isabella _and _Elsewhere_ I know I haven't updated them in a while, but I will and _Elsewhere_ is now my main priority as I have put _My Baby Isabella _ on hold for a while, so I will update this story when I can, but there probably won't be an actual day that I'll update on. I had the sudden plot line shoved into my head during an English Exam I had, and as soon as I exited, I scribbled it all down. It may be a bit higgle-de-piggle-de at first, but I try my best!

**Summary:** Bella is Richard and Mason Lockwood's younger sister, when Edward leaves, and Richard is pronounced dead, Bella has to swallow her grief and guilt and put on her big girl pants to revisit the town she never wanted to see again. But when returning there reunites her with her other brother, will the feelings be too hard to bear. Will hate and uncertainty drive her insane, or will an unnerving duo keep her grounded?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners – both in the movie/TV series and the book world.

_**For over a century I have lived in secret. Until now; I know the risk, but I have to know her. **_

**Chapter One – The return**

**Bella POV**

I had spent my whole day travelling and now it was getting boring. My car ride with Charlie wasn't great. He had asked me questions and they were normally the same ones.

_How do you feel?_

_Are you sure going back there is best?_

_What if you see Mason?_

For one, my brother just died, how does he think I feel? Like I'm on top of the world? No, my heart was shattering – or it already had – I wasn't sure any more; the pain of Edward leaving and then Richard's death on top of that, too was merging pain onto pain, and it was confusing. And it made my head hurt.

Second, I was completely sure going back was a good idea. Tyler was my nephew and despite the fact that my brother had just died, Ty was my main reason to go back. The family curse would home in on him in the next couple of years, and without Richard there to keep him grounded, I'm pretty sure he'll eventually flip and end up hurting someone – or worse. And Mason was not much help, with him being in on the whole curse thing, I was starting to think he didn't regret turning at all and that wasn't what I wanted for Tyler. But, seeing Mason himself, maybe it would be good for me, to try and see things his way for once – maybe we could reconnect again.

And of course Charlie had a whole speech planned for the airport too. He told me that at any point when being there was too much I was welcome back anytime, and I'm pretty sure I would take him up on that offer too.

And then there was the plane journey itself.

For one, I was sat next to a fat bolding man who stared at me for the most part, and when I requested to move I ended up next to a middle aged woman dressed in pink. So I turned away from her and slept the rest of the 2349mile plane ride it was to Mystic Falls, and when I landed it was late at night and I just wanted to sleep.

I signalled down a taxi outside the airport and I shuddered as I stepped inside and told the cabby were I was headed. I normally wouldn't use a taxi, especially when I was by myself. I didn't feel comfortable in them, even if the driver was female – which in this case he was not. After a twenty minute car trip, I decided I wanted to walk, despite the fact that it was dark, cold, and I was tired. I told the guy to pull over and asked how much the ride was. I paid the guy and jumped out, going round to the back of the car to get my one duffel bag.

After the taxi had pulled away, I looked around, and saw all the many shops and buildings I remembered as a child. I saw the Mystic Grill and contemplated going in to try and score some alcohol , but decided against it as I saw the Gilbert Building.

I remember Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, they were kind people and they pasted that on to both their children Elena and Jeremy, but when they died in May it was as if life wasn't so cheerful anymore. The Gilberts were one of the founding families – along with the Lockwood's – making Miranda and Grayson very popular around the town so when they died in that car crash it affected a lot of people and almost the whole town turned out to their funeral – which happened to be the last time I was in Mystic Falls, having only coming back for the funeral, and to support Elena and Jeremy; since we'd gone to the same school.

But that wasn't what brought my eyes to it now, it was the fact that it was all boarded up and burnt – meaning it was the place that Richard had died. I walked over to the building, and dropped my bag placing my hand against the charred wood, as tears fell from my eyes.

I think now the full impact of my brother's death hit me.

And it hurt like a bitch.

"Excuse me? Are you okay, miss?" A melodic voice asked from my right.

The voice startled me, and I jumped letting out a squeak, my face burning red as I turned to look at the stranger. He was tall – I wouldn't know how tall, since foot and inches meant nothing to me – and in my opinion – and probably every other female's in this small town – he was quite handsome too. He had dark black hair, almost like a raven and striking blue eyes, which held a mischievous glint. He was wearing all black, and without my heightened senses I probably wouldn't be able to see him without a light.

"I'm quite alright, thank you. I'll be leaving now," I told him picking up my bag and walking past him back towards the Lockwood mansion.

"But, miss!" I heard the stranger shout back to me, but I kept on walking not wanting to make friends. I liked my old friends and I was only here for my family.

My feet started to hurt as I neared the house and my left shoulder ached with pain where my bag was situated, but I kept walking even as hesitation set in. When I reached the large white door, I breathed out and calmed myself before knocking. I waited a few minutes, before deciding everyone was probably asleep and wanted to be left alone and turned away to go and find a hotel somewhere. Just as I started back down the steps to the drive, I heard the door unclick and the familiar female voice of my sister-in-law.

"Bella, is that you?" She called out into the darkness.

I turned back around, and walked back up the few steps I had already descended. "Yes, Carole. It's me."

"Oh, thank God, you're here. Please, come inside." She told me, ushering my inside, and I walked past her into the large foyer of the mansion she was the only occupant of at the minute. "Follow me, Bella, I'll show you to your room, and then we'll have a talk." She told me, starting to walk up the stairs, as I nodded and followed her up to the room I always used when I was here and the room I used to own for a few years.

She opened the door, and I noticed it had been left the exact same except for the few boxes lay next to the door. When I looked questionably at her, she explained that the boxes were full of old family stuff that used to be in Richard's study and she, Tyler and Mason had no need for. I nodded and thanked her for the consideration of her giving them to me.

"I'll leave you to unpack, and then come down stairs and we'll talk, okay?" She said, from the hallway about the shut the door.

I nodded, and she closed it completely. I took my time unpacking and when I had finished I looked around the room that used to be mine as a child. My walls were a blood red, and I had a circular bed on my back wall that was centred. One whole wall was covered with boxed shelves painted black that my father had put up for me when my music and books started to over flow my four standard sized shelves. I had old LP covers blue tacked into my wall – which included AC/DC, The Beatles, The Who, Deep Purple, Metallica and a lot of the other older generation music, and many posters, and photos stuck onto my wall too.

I moved my purple duffel bag from my bed to under it and walked over to my vanity as I sat down on the covered stool I stared at the photos clipped under the wood around the outside of my mirror. There were ones of me and my parents before they died, and ones of me at school, ones of me and Mason, me and Richard, me and Tyler playing as children and my favourite picture of all time was framed neatly in a plain white frame at the bottom of my mirror that was Richard – nineteen at the time – holding a newborn me, my fingers curled around Mason's pinkie finger as he leaned over to look at me in our older brother's arms.

Looking at the pictures set me off again, and the tears flowed freely as I picked up the white frame and lightly touched Richard's face. He might of been a dick, but he was still my brother, and I loved him so much, and I regretted stopping speaking to him after what happened with Mason, but then my eye caught the bright red flashing numbers which told me I'd been up here much longer than I needed to be, and I set the picture back down again before walking out of my room closing the door lightly behind me, to walk back down stairs to Carole Lockwood, my kind-heart sister-in-law.

We spent the rest of the night talking and drinking and crying and just being us, like we used too. I knew that she was almost twenty years older than me and I was only a year older than her son, but ever since she and Richard got married she'd been there for me. I'd known her my whole life, and when my parents died and Richard had to take me in, Carole was my only female influence, having not had sisters or aunts to talk too.

We were up until the early hours of the morning when Tyler came stumbling in, Carole had told me of his car accident and that he had taken to being out all night after his dad died, and I understood. I knew he wasn't drunk though, for one the bartenders were very strict around here, especially with the founding families, when it came to alcohol intake and two I did the same thing not too long ago, I would stumble in acting drunk only to piss off Richard, and normally it would work because he had very strong views when it came to embarrassing encounters, and in his eyes one of us being drunk was embarrassing so when he crashed through the doors, and Carole told him he needed to sleep it off to be up bright and early the next morning for the funeral, I nodded to him making him understand that I knew what he was doing and if he didn't want me to tell I wouldn't.

And even as Tyler headed up the stairs, I told Carole I needed to be off to bed too, or else I wouldn't be able to get back up in the morning. So I jumped up and ran up the stairs taking two at a time, and crashed in my room falling onto my bed fully clothed and the blackness surrounded me before I could do anything about it.

**A/N: Okay, first things first – thank you for all the lovely reviews, it really made my day to get my first few only a few hours after I posted my chapter. Second – in this chapter it says Bella has heightened sense, and I would just like to clear this up BELLA IS NOT/WILL NOT BE A WEREWOLF. I've just made an adjustment – even when you're not a werewolf, you senses do heighten the few days before and after a full moon (else Richard's downfall doesn't make sense in my eyes). And that's it, thank you again for all my reviews, please review again and I will try and get a teaser out to you as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 2: Like It's Normal

**Books/TV:** A Vampire Diaries and Twilight Crossover

**Main Pair:** Isabella Marie Swan/Lockwood _**and **_Damon Salvatore

**Title:** The Odd One Out.

**Author:** BlueEyesBurning

**Rating:** T. May change.

**Warning:** Need to know main plot line for _Twilight_ and main plot line for _Vampire Diaries _especially after the Season One finale.

**Author's Note: **I have my other stories _My Baby Isabella _and _Elsewhere_ I know I haven't updated them in a while, but I will and _Elsewhere_ is now my main priority as I have put _My Baby Isabella _ on hold for a while, so I will update this story when I can, but there probably won't be an actual day that I'll update on. I had the sudden plot line shoved into my head during an English Exam I had, and as soon as I exited, I scribbled it all down. It may be a bit higgle-de-piggle-de at first, but I try my best!

**Summary:** Bella is Richard and Mason Lockwood's younger sister, when Edward leaves, and Richard is pronounced dead, Bella has to swallow her grief and guilt and put on her big girl pants to revisit the town she never wanted to see again. But when returning there reunites her with her other brother, will the feelings be too hard to bear. Will hate and uncertainty drive her insane, or will an unnerving duo keep her grounded?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners – both in the movie/TV series and the book world.

**Chapter Two – Like it's normal**

My mental alarm clock rang off in my head, and I groaned as I stretched and rolled onto my back. I stared at the deep red canopy over my bed and stayed still for a few minutes. I rolled out of bed, only half awake, and tripped over a shoe I had somehow kicked off during the night. I stumbled over to my vanity and sat down staring at my refection, my hair was a bird's nest and the make-up I had had on last night was smudged over my face. I groaned again and reached for a wet wipe wiping all the crap off my face, and I got up walking towards my bathroom pulling off clothes as I went and sighed in relief as I stepped under the hot water cascading off my shoulders and down my back.

After a quick shower I dressed in cleaned clothes and dried my hair – I would straighten it and dress in black later – and then pulled it back up into a pony tail; walking out my room, shutting the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab something to eat and a drink, and noticed only Tyler was in there.

"Morning," he said, grabbing a cup and filling it full of coffee before sliding it over to me.

"Thanks, where's your mum?" I asked, sipping out of my mug.

"Still sleeping," he answered and we fell into a comfortable silence, until I got up to grab a glass and filled it full of water.

Tyler looked at me confused, and I pulled out an orange tablet tube from my pocket shaking it at him. Realisation flashed through his eyes. "I won't tell, if you won't tell." I told him. Taking one of the small white pills out of the tube and swallowing it back with a gulp of water.

"And what exactly would you tell on?" Tyler asked, coming to lean on the island opposite me.

"Last night. You came stumbling in; when you weren't actually drunk you just wanted to piss someone off." I said, and when he opened his mouth to deny it I carried on. "Trust me, Ty. I used to do it all the time. I loved to piss your dad off; it was what I lived for. Don't you remember? He used to yell at me in the morning? That's what it was about."

"Right," he said, nodding his head. "So what are they? Prescription?"

"Yeah, anti-depression. I went through a rough patch a few months ago. I was in hospital a bit." I answered, knowing all about his druggy phase.

He jumped onto the island. "What happened?"

"You know the normal. I, um, got involved with this guy, he made me think I loved him, and then five months later he told me I wasn't right for him, and I guess my life felt like there wasn't much left for me and I was in hospital for a variety of different things."

He nodded, and jumped down when he heard his mum on the stairs, and I shoved the drugs back into my pocket, and tipped the water back down the sink, going back to sipping my coffee and waiting for my waffles to toast.

Carole walked into the kitchen, and smiled at the both of us. "Good morning, what are you too going to do for the rest of the morning?"

It was only half eight and I needed new clothes. "I suppose I'm just going to go pick up some clothes, and I need a dress for later and then I'll be here. It starts at eleven, right?"

She nodded, and then carried on with her routine, and I looked around to find Tyler had already left the room. I pulled my waffles out of the toaster and wolfed them down quickly, before asking if I could borrow a car. Carole gave me the keys to the silver Land Rover, and I went out.

I arrived back at the mansion at ten thirty, and I went straight upstairs to get ready. I dumped all my bags on my bed and separated them into bags to put away and bags which had things in that I wanted to wear. I stripped down to my underwear and opened the bag which held my new black dress. It fell to mid thigh and had one large strap going over my right shoulder. I slid it over my head, and then pulled out the black jacket to go over it. Then I grabbed the shoe box I had brought up with me, and slid on the black heels with a black tie going around the front of my foot with a bow.

I then sat down in front of my vanity and pulled out a brush, pulling the pony tail out of my hair, and brushing through the kink it had left there. I then plugged in my curlers and clipped the top half of my hair up, leaving my fringe hanging out, and I curled the bottom strands that had been left down.

Turning off the curlers, I set too pulling out all my make-up to decide which to wear. I started with my eyes brushing on light tan eye shadow, and layering up my mascara, and black eye liner trying to make my brown eyes look less dull than they actually were. I then covered any blemishes I had on my face with compressed powder, and then used a light rose colour on my lips, and I was done.

Just as I stood up, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called out to the person on the other side.

Tyler walked in, and looked at me. "We're starting. People have started to arrive."

I nodded, and turned back to my mirror, pulling the necklace from a golden coloured box and placing it around my neck. I fiddled with the clasp and couldn't tie it on, when I felt hands on the back of my neck, and turned slightly to see Tyler do my necklace up for me.

I leaned down to put in the matching earrings. "Thank you," I told him and he nodded. After my earrings were in place I turned to look at him. "Do I look alright? I mean, most of the people in this town haven't seen me in a few years."

He shook his head laughing a little. "Bella, you look beautiful." He told me sincerely, and then offered me him arm.

I laughed with him, and walked out my room, for once leaving my door open in case I needed to make a break for it, and we walked down the stairs a few people turning to look at us as we descended. I spotted a few of my old friends like Elena and Bonnie and Jeremy with Jenna and also Caroline was there too. We stopped on the bottom step, and Tyler told me he was going to the door to greet people as they came in. I nodded and then took a deep breath smiled and got ready to repeat the words _"I'm fine, thank you" _multiple times.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews again. Pictures of Bella's dress, shoes, hair and car are on my profile. Fancy leaving just one cheeky little review? **


	4. Chapter 3: Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome

**Books/TV:** A Vampire Diaries and Twilight Crossover

**Main Pair:** Isabella Marie Swan/Lockwood _**and **_Damon Salvatore

**Title:** The Odd One Out.

**Author:** BlueEyesBurning

**Rating:** T. May change.

**Warning:** Need to know main plot line for _Twilight_ and main plot line for _Vampire Diaries _especially after the Season One finale.

**Author's Note: **I have my other stories _My Baby Isabella _and _Elsewhere_ I know I haven't updated them in a while, but I will and _Elsewhere_ is now my main priority as I have put _My Baby Isabella _ on hold for a while, so I will update this story when I can, but there probably won't be an actual day that I'll update on. I had the sudden plot line shoved into my head during an English Exam I had, and as soon as I exited, I scribbled it all down. It may be a bit higgle-de-piggle-de at first, but I try my best!

**Summary:** Bella is Richard and Mason Lockwood's younger sister, when Edward leaves, and Richard is pronounced dead, Bella has to swallow her grief and guilt and put on her big girl pants to revisit the town she never wanted to see again. But when returning there reunites her with her other brother, will the feelings be too hard to bear. Will hate and uncertainty drive her insane, or will an unnerving duo keep her grounded?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners – both in the movie/TV series and the book world.

**Chapter Three – Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome**

"Isabella!" I cringed at the name, but turned anyway.

"Sheriff Forbes," I smiled lightly, putting on my best poker face. Elizabeth Forbes was never a woman I liked to associate with – especially after her divorce – even though she was one of Tyler's friend's mothers. Of course, she was amazing at her job, loosing somebody you love always puts you in a position where you burry yourself in work and other things – but as a person, she was so serious she wouldn't let you have any fun, I remember once she pulled me over for speeding and when she later saw that her daughter was in the back of the car, along with Tyler and Matt, man was she pissed.

"How are you? Richard was always a big part of your life, especially after that fight." Dig number one.

"Oh, obviously it's a shock and I'm grieving but I'm doing okay," I replied thinking of how _okay_ I really was.

"Yeah, it's always bad when you lose someone so close to you. So where have you been hiding? I haven't seen you in a while. Still in good health, I hope?" She touched my arm lightly. Yeah, that's dig number two.

"Oh, yes, I'm perfectly healthy. The baby is, too." I replied seriously.

"Baby?" She asked shocked, her eyes going wide.

I laughed a little. "A joke. It's a joke, Liz. There's no baby. You know all those rumours that went around."

"Oh. Oh, yes, of course!" She told me, stepping back a little. Then she cleared her throat. "Well, I must get going, there's someone I want to talk to." She smiled. "Goodbye, Isabella."

"Bye, Sheriff." I waved a little as she walked off. "And, by the way, it's Bella." I whispered venomously.

I walked around a little after getting bored of the small talk, and I admired the room that Carole had, had decorated. It was stunningly beautiful, but all of the Lockwood events were, every single one I had attended were amazing, they had to be – us being a founding family, and always a male the Mayor of the town. The theme was obviously black mixed with a little white, there were tables covered with fake fruit bowls and candles alight, even though it was the middle of the day. Everything had been hovered, and dusted – one speck of dust and I'm pretty sure Carole would fire whoever was in charge of the cleaning. The three hours I had been out for had really done wonders on this household. Not that it wasn't always tidy and impeccably neat, but if there wasn't a function, then a least the house looked lived in.

I made one last circle before I actually saw a familiar face. "Jenna," I shouted across the room, walking quickly across the room. "Hi," I said as I finally came closer to her.

"Bella, wow. I wasn't sure if I'd see you here." She said, embracing me in a hug. "I mean… I-I didn't mean… to say that…"

I laughed a real smile gracing my face. "Don't worry. I know what you mean; I haven't been around in while. I get it; I don't think Carole even thought I was coming."

"Well, you _are_ here, and that's all that counts. And, I'm glad you're here. I haven't seen you since Miranda's funeral." The light in her eyes, that I remember always being there, was now diming being on the topic of her sister.

"Yeah, well, you know with the fight and everything – it's just been hectic that's all. But, _I'm _glad _you're_ here. Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me, and at least I know you're here because you mean it, not just because Richard was the Mayor. Like half the people here, I don't even know."

Jenna laughed. "They're here because their beloved Mayor has passed away and they want to pay their respects."

I pulled a face. "They aren't the most respectful bunch people." Again, Jenna laughed and I looked around the room, when my eye caught sight of someone walking towards Liz. "Hey, Jenna, who's he?"

Jenna looked in the same direction I was. "Who's who?"

I sighed and turned to look back at her. When I turned away I spoke again. "Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome with the leather jacket? I bumped into him last night," I sighed and looked back at him, when I noticed his shoulders tensed up at my last saying – as if he'd heard it.

"Oh, Damon. Bella, stay away from him. He's bad news." She started intensely at me.

"Damon?" I whispered to myself. "Where have I heard that name before? Hey, what's his last name?"

"Salvatore," Jenna told me, looking reluctant.

"Salvatore? As in… a founding family? Huh, what do you know? Another Damon Salvatore in Mystic Falls, you know there was one here in 1856, he along with his brother Stefan were killed in the battle of Willow Creek. Their head stones are in the cemetery, but their graves are empty, because they never found the bodies."

Jenna shivered and I watched for Mr. Salvatore's reaction, curious when I saw the muscles in his shoulders relax and contract under the leather jacket he was wearing. "Ugh, don't creep me out, you know I hate scary stories." She said, and I laughed. "He and his brother moved into the Boarding House just after the funeral, with Zack – he was their uncle, then he left town in the middle of the night."

"He left town, or he went missing?" I winked at the older woman in front of me.

She smacked my arm lightly. "Bella! I'm being serious, stop it now!"

"What?" I said, being the picture of innocence. "Don't you think I didn't hear about those murders not that long ago. Just because I wasn't here doesn't mean I didn't keep up!"

Jenna laughed again, this time bringing me into it when suddenly she stopped and went pale as a sheet.

"What? What is it? Jenna?" I said, grasping her by the forearms.

She nodded behind me and I saw the one face I was dreading.

"Hey, Belle."

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry for the delay, but I've had a burst of inspiration, and I wanted to get a chapter out to you asap.**

**Some of you asked for a few cliff hangers, and yes, I know this one is rubbish. But just so you know there will be more in the future chapters.**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry

**Books/TV:** A Vampire Diaries and Twilight Crossover

**Main Pair:** Isabella Marie Swan/Lockwood _**and **_Damon Salvatore

**Title:** The Odd One Out.

**Author:** BlueEyesBurning

**Rating:** T. May change.

**Warning:** Need to know main plot line for _Twilight_ and main plot line for _Vampire Diaries _especially after the Season One finale.

**Author's Note: **I have my other stories _My Baby Isabella _and _Elsewhere_ I know I haven't updated them in a while, but I will and _Elsewhere_ is now my main priority as I have put _My Baby Isabella _ on hold for a while, so I will update this story when I can, but there probably won't be an actual day that I'll update on. I had the sudden plot line shoved into my head during an English Exam I had, and as soon as I exited, I scribbled it all down. It may be a bit higgle-de-piggle-de at first, but I try my best!

**Summary:** Bella is Richard and Mason Lockwood's younger sister, when Edward leaves, and Richard is pronounced dead, Bella has to swallow her grief and guilt and put on her big girl pants to revisit the town she never wanted to see again. But when returning there reunites her with her other brother, will the feelings be too hard to bear. Will hate and uncertainty drive her insane, or will an unnerving duo keep her grounded?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners – both in the movie/TV series and the book world.

**Chapter Four – Sibling Rivalry**

_Jenna laughed again, this time bringing me into it when suddenly she stopped and went pale as a sheet._

_"What? What is it? Jenna?" I said, grasping her by the forearms. _

_She nodded behind me and I saw the one face I was dreading._

_"Hey, Belle." _

"Um… Hi," I stuttered. "I wasn't sure if I'd see you here or not."

"You know I'd make an effort to be here. He was my brother too, Bella." Mason said, scowling.

"Oh, really? Nice suit," I said sarcastically taking in his casual surf shorts and white polo top.

"Okay, okay. Time to calm down I think," Jenna said stepping in, effectively putting herself between a deadly sibling rivalry.

"You right, Jenna. I need to talk to Carole anyway." Mason said, casting a glance my way before leaving again.

"Are you okay?" My old friend asked me.

"Yes. No. God, I don't know. He just, he infuriates me so much." I said, turning and facing her. She held out her arm s for me, and I gladly went into them. "Ugh, what am I going to do? I have a feeling he's going to be here for a while."

She laughed. "What you're going to do is relax, talk to some old friends, grieve for your brother and show Mason his presence doesn't bother you." She told me running soothing hands along my arms.

"But it does! And, what's worse, he knows it!" I growled.

"Isabella Lockwood, pull yourself together. He's your brother, and you have to grieve with him, you need each other's support during this time. I would have killed to have an older brother when Miranda died." Jenna said, pulling me away from her body and staring straight into my eyes.

Tears filled my eyes. Why did I have to be such a pansy? "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry, I'm being silly. I should be helping him coup not fighting with him. I'm such a terrible sister!"

"Would you listen to yourself? You're impossible, just go talk to him!" She said, then turned her back on me. I straighten myself out, smoothed out my dress, held my head high and walked over to Carole and Mason.

Once I had greeted them, I watched as Mason wooed Carole, and looked around. I saw that guy again who was dressed in black, this time he was talking with Liz Forbes. I sighed and tried to get a lock on their conversation. To be honest, it shouldn't be able to work, but as the time was drawing closer to a full moon, and I had been in tune with my repressed werewolf genes for a while, I could concentrate on the tiny sliver of heightened hearing I did have. And it did help they weren't stand that far away.

I pushed my fringe behind my ear to stop any obstacles blocking the sound waves coming towards me, and I turned my head so I looked away but I my ear was exactly in line. Obviously, this meant standing closer to Mason, and when I accidently bumped into him, I gave him an uneasy smile.

I tried to push away the static I got from trying to concentrate on one conversation but finally got a good sound wave so their voices carried straight to me.

**Damon – Lockwood house**

Damon stood around waiting for somebody to approach him. He needed some sort of information on Richard Lockwood's death. Jonathan Gilbert's device was designed for vampires, and it was clear that the mayor was not a vampire. Damon had been supplying him with vervain ever since Zach 'disappeared'. He also had a son – who was quite obviously biologically his. So if Richard Lockwood wasn't a vampire and the device supposedly only worked on those, either the device had a default that Jonathan hadn't taken into account or Richard Lockwood was something else entirely.

I saw Liz walking over and put on a nice face. When she nodded, I nodded back then looked towards Carole Lockwood and the guy and young lady with her.

"Who are the two with Carole?" Damon asked, generally wanting to know the answer.

"That's the Mayor's younger brother and sister, Isabella and Mason Lockwood." She told me.

So the Mayor had a younger brother, and a _baby _sister. The girl – from Damon's eyes – looked like she couldn't be much older than her own cousin, Tyler.

"Are they on the council? I mean like when John Gilbert was when _he_ rolled in?" Damon said, crossing his arms firmly across his chest.

"They are nothing like John Gilbert, for one they're not asses. They're not believers either; _he _wants nothing to do with the council he's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave. And _she's_ too young, not a believer and isn't around much."

"Huh, thanks." Damon said, and smiled when Liz walked away. But as he turned back to the trio he had been watching he suddenly noticed the girl looking him directly in the eyes. Damon stared back, with the sort-of-frown he always wore. As the girl turned back to the conversation she was having with her sister-in-law and brother, Damon noticed that she had let her hair fall back around her head, covering her ears over.

_Had she been listening?_ Damon wondered, before walking away looking for Elena.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you like the chapter. Some of you reviewed asking for ages for everyone, so here they are and yes I changed a few ;). In order of appearance… and then the people who haven't, but will. (The important ones, at least)**

**Bella Lockwood – 18years**

**Charlie Swan – 37years**

**Damon Salvatore – 21years (162years – I think)**

**Richard Lockwood – 37years**

**Carole Lockwood – 37years**

**Tyler Lockwood – 17years**

**Mason Lockwood – 27years**

**Jenna Sommers – 29years**

**Alaric Saltzman – 32years**

**Elena Gilbert/Bonnie Bennett/Caroline Forbes/Matt Donovan – 17years**

**Jeremy Gilbert – 16years**

**Stefan Salvatore – 17year (162years) **

**I think that's it. If there are any others you want – just PM or review them to me!**


	6. Chapter 5: Knowing What's What

**Books/TV:** A Vampire Diaries and Twilight Crossover

**Main Pair:** Isabella Marie Swan/Lockwood _**and **_Damon Salvatore

**Title:** The Odd One Out.

**Author:** BlueEyesBurning

**Rating:** T. May change.

**Warning:** Need to know main plot line for _Twilight_ and main plot line for _Vampire Diaries _especially after the Season One finale.

**Author's Note: **I have my other stories _My Baby Isabella _and _Elsewhere_ I know I haven't updated them in a while, but I will and _Elsewhere_ is now my main priority as I have put _My Baby Isabella _ on hold for a while, so I will update this story when I can, but there probably won't be an actual day that I'll update on. I had the sudden plot line shoved into my head during an English Exam I had, and as soon as I exited, I scribbled it all down. It may be a bit higgle-de-piggle-de at first, but I try my best!

**Summary:** Bella is Richard and Mason Lockwood's younger sister, when Edward leaves, and Richard is pronounced dead, Bella has to swallow her grief and guilt and put on her big girl pants to revisit the town she never wanted to see again. But when returning there reunites her with her other brother, will the feelings be too hard to bear. Will hate and uncertainty drive her insane, or will an unnerving duo keep her grounded?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners – both in the movie/TV series and the book world.

**Chapter Five – Knowing what's what**

Being the sister of the deceased meant I had to stay until the last person left, and from the way the day was going the last person would leave next month. This wake – or pre-funeral or whatever the hell this thing was – had started at 11:00am and I had been walking around talking to people I didn't remember and pointing people in the direction to bathrooms or kitchens or where the champagne was situated and it had started to get boring and tiring.

I had spoken to old friends like Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, and Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes and some of the people I'd be going to school with next week.

But as soon as the clock cracked 5:00pm I couldn't do it anymore. I grabbed a bottle off the nearest table and walked out towards the garden. I glanced down at the bottle I had taken and noticed it was a bottle of the expensive champagne Carole had ordered. Not the best drink in the world but for now I could deal with it.

I found one of the many benches around the Lockwood gardens and slunk down onto it; I ripped the gold foil from around the top of the bottle, and looked over the pond in front of me. As I grabbed the top of the bottle to pull out the cork screw, I was hit with a memory.

_9 YEARS EARLIER_

_"Bella! Be careful, and stay away from the water. Tyler! You, too! Mason keep an eye on them," My sister-in-law, Carole shouted from the window as my little cousin, Tyler, and I ran down the grass hill towards my brother, Mason. _

_"Yes, Carole!" Mason yelled back, before jumping on the grass as Tyler and I caught up with him. My eight-year-old cousin and I jumped on eighteen-year-old Mason._

_"Let's play Pirates!" Tyler cheered, sitting up on the green grass._

_"But we always play Pirates," I complain, as I struggle to sit on Mason._

_"Bella, we played your game yesterday, it's Tyler's turn today. And if he wants to play Pirates that's what we play, but if you don't want to you can always go inside." Mason told me, pulling me onto his lap and turning me to look in his eyes._

_"No!" I shouted, just like he knew I would. We all knew I would rather play Pirates with them, than sit inside and watch Carole cook something that would later end up in the bin. _

_"Alright then, Pirates it is!" Mason told us grinning madly._

_"But, we never get to play what you want to play," I told him. "You pick something, Mason!"_

_I watched Tyler's face fall as Mason tried to decide what to play. "Hmm… okay. I think we should play… PIRATES!" He shouted, tackling Tyler and tickling him making his laughter ring out around the garden._

_I huffed. "Fine, but Mason's on my team!" _

_"Fine!" Tyler said, turning and running for what he called his 'base' as I grabbed Mason's hand and ran towards ours._

_I don't remember much more from that day, however I do remember being by the water's edge and Tyler had said something particularly mean, and I had shoved him – harder than I should have – and I watched as he grasped at the air as he fell backwards. _

_The pond had never had anything surrounding it as we were never aloud out by ourselves – Mason was _always_ with us. It was a rule. But he had gone inside for a few minutes to get some drinks when Tyler had started shouting mean words at me and I had pushed him._

_"Tyler," I had started to shout, and splash as the edge to try to get him to grab my hand. Tyler had never learnt to swim, not like Richard, Mason and I had been forced to in case anything like this ever happened. I guess since it never had Richard never wanted to force Tyler to do something he never wanted. _

_Mason had heard the screaming from Tyler and the crying and shouting from me and come running out the house, dropping and shattering the glasses on the marble floor. He ran as fast as he could and jumped into the pond, which was more like a small lake. After a minute of splashing and Mason coming back up to the surface three times, he finally came up with Tyler in his arms. I helped him drag the small body back up on the grass. But he pushed me away, I fell back onto the grass and just stared as my brother tried to save the eight-year-olds life. _

_I sat crying and watching, becoming more and more desperate until the ambulance finally arrived and took Tyler away. Carole went in the ambulance with Tyler and Richard was called to the hospital while Mason and I sat on the sofa in the front room by the phone waiting for the call. We had both changed; Mason into some more surf shorts and myself into my Cinderella pyjamas._

_Mason had pulled me onto his lap and hugged me as I cried and mumbled '_sorry'_ and _'it was an accident_' over and over again. Carole finally called saying that Tyler was awake and okay; only a little shaken up and relief shot through Mason and I._

_Later that night when Richard got home, I was grounded and sent to bed – but I couldn't sleep because Mason and Richard spent the rest of the night fighting. Mason said it was an accident and I didn't need to be grounded, Richard disagreed. I happen to agree with Richard still to this day._

_I had almost killed my own nephew. And now knowing what I do, I feel even more grateful that Mason had heard us._

"You're not crying because you can't open the bottle, are you?" I heard a melodic voice ask.

I was shocked from my memory and turned quickly to the stranger. "What?"

"Do you need any help opening that?" He asked, gesturing to the bottle in my hand that I still hadn't opened.

"No, I can do it."

He sat down on the bench next to me, and took to the bottle from me, popping the top and taking a quick swig from it. "Ahh, all better."

"You should ask before you do that," I glared taking the bottle back him his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just you were doing such a great job of it on your own." He replied sarcastically.

I looked him over; I hadn't gotten such a good look before. But up close he was even more gorgeous.

He smirked as he saw me watching him, when my eyes locked on his ring. I knew what that was; what he was – but he didn't need to know that.

"I'm Bella," I told him, nodding slightly.

"Damon Salvatore," he smiled. "Nice you meet you."


	7. Chapter 6: The Sun Still Shines

**Books/TV:** A Vampire Diaries and Twilight Crossover

**Main Pair:** Isabella Marie Swan/Lockwood _**and **_Damon Salvatore

**Title:** The Odd One Out.

**Author:** BlueEyesBurning

**Rating:** T. May change.

**Warning:** Need to know main plot line for _Twilight_ and main plot line for _Vampire Diaries _especially after the Season One finale.

**Author's Note: **I have my other stories _My Baby Isabella _and _Elsewhere_ I know I haven't updated them in a while, but I will and _Elsewhere_ is now my main priority as I have put _My Baby Isabella _ on hold for a while, so I will update this story when I can, but there probably won't be an actual day that I'll update on. I had the sudden plot line shoved into my head during an English Exam I had, and as soon as I exited, I scribbled it all down. It may be a bit higgle-de-piggle-de at first, but I try my best!

**Summary:** Bella is Richard and Mason Lockwood's younger sister, when Edward leaves, and Richard is pronounced dead, Bella has to swallow her grief and guilt and put on her big girl pants to revisit the town she never wanted to see again. But when returning there reunites her with her other brother, will the feelings be too hard to bear. Will hate and uncertainty drive her insane, or will an unnerving duo keep her grounded?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners – both in the movie/TV series and the book world.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ IT. IT IS **_**IMPORTANT! **_

**Chapter six – the Sun Still Shines**

I woke the next morning with my hair tickling my naked shoulders, and a soft sheet brushing my bare legs. I could feel the heat from the sun stream through the window and I thought life was good. Wait, naked shoulders? Bare legs? Hold up, I opened my eyes and they focussed on the source of light that happened to be flooding in through an open window. Of course a vampire would sleep with the window open, why not? It's not like anyone came this way and anyway what damage could a human do?

I slid the sheet off my body and searched for my clothes trying my hardest not to wake the sleeping man on the bed. When I was fully dressed I got halfway out the door before an idea popped into my head. I knew the idea would probably get me killed at one point or another, however right at that point it was probably the best idea I'd had in a long time. I slipped over to the bed, and pulled the cover back slowly. When I had located the hand I was looking for I carefully slid the ring from his hand and walked back over to the door; on my way lifting the sheet off his foot slightly so he could feel the sting of the sunlight.

As I waited for Damon to wake up and most probably try to kill me, I admired his room. He had good style. His bed was queen sized with black silk sheets and his curtains also happened to be black. He had a fur rug in the centre of the room and off to the left was his wardrobe, his desk being further on the right, there was also a door which I guessed was the bathroom. When the curiosity for me to take a peek inside started to arise, I noticed a sudden movement on the bed. Damon was now fully sat up on his bed, the sheets hanging loosely at his hips, as his eyes switched from the open window to me. The light flooded straight across the room, so Damon could in no way reach me.

He growled a low warning. "What are you doing?"

"What? You thought the Mayor's sister wasn't clever enough to know a vampire when she sees one?" I smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"I thought you didn't believe?" He told me with the stupid ass half smile on his face, as he shifted so the sheet covered every part of him that the sun was shining on.

"And who told you that? Elizabeth Forbes? She don't know jack squat about me. Maybe when I left I didn't believe, but I sure as hell do now.

"Give me my ring. _Now._"

"No," I sneered.

"Yes. Now."

I smiled and turned away, and walked towards the stairs to leave. "Isabella!"

I ignored his shout and carried on walking. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I spotted Elena sitting in the lounge with who I'm guessing was Stefan Salvatore.

"Morning, guys. How are you this fine day?" I asked, plopping down next to Elena. She looked at me like she'd just seen a ghost, while Stefan didn't look all that much phased.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Elena asked, turning her whole body to look at me.

"Eh," I made a sound in the back of my throat. "I stayed here last night, you know, the whole grieving sister thing. You find the first guy who's nice and you don't ask questions."

"No," Elena said disapprovingly. "I don't know that. And Damon? Nice? What?"

"He helped me open my bottle of champers, couldn't have done it without him." I sighed and then stood up, "Stefan, right?" I directed at the man – boy, whatever – who was stood in front of the fire place. He nodded, and I threw Damon's ring at him. He looked puzzled when he caught it and looked at me. "Give it back to your brother when the sunlight gets too close and he actually starts fearing for his life." I nodded at him and smiled at Elena, "See you around, guys."

**A/N: Ahhhhhh, I know you all hate me. I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in absolutely ages, and I have no excuse. I wanted to get this out before the new year-obviously that **_**hasn't**_** happened. I wanted this chapter to be longer, which is why I haven't updated in a while, but I figured enough is enough, and I needed to get it out there.**

**After the last chapter, some people reviewed and told me to get Mason to interrupt or something tragic like that but I really wanted this to happen. I don't want Bella to be helpless and defenceless. I want her to know the legends and what really happened in 1864, I don't want her to be kept in the dark so I've made her well aware, and a bit of a badass… okay, a lot of a badass. Because when I think of Bella as a Lockwood, she drinks cheap cider and wears leather jackets, but is insanely clever and beautiful-so, really, she's a female Damon. But I also want her to be innocent and naïve, and gentle and sweet and kind with everyone **_**BUT**_** Damon. **

**I don't know how the rest of this story is going to pan out. I know the end result but what happens from now until then, it's all up to what I feel like writing. Which I suppose is a bad thing and will result in **_**very**_** late updates, but you're going to have to hang in there. I really love this story, and I love where my plots going, which is a bit bigheaded of me, but I do like it and I want the story to be perfect so I won't be rushing the chapters. **

**Okay, so that's it. I know this is short, but I had to get it out and I hope you like it. Please don't be too mad.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Brave New World

**Books/TV:** A Vampire Diaries and Twilight Crossover

**Main Pair:** Isabella Marie Swan/Lockwood _**and **_Damon Salvatore

**Title:** The Odd One Out.

**Author:** BlueEyesBurning

**Rating:** T. May change.

**Warning:** Need to know main plot line for _Twilight_ and main plot line for _Vampire Diaries _especially after the Season One finale.

**Author's Note: **I have my other stories _My Baby Isabella _and _Elsewhere_ I know I haven't updated them in a while, but I will and _Elsewhere_ is now my main priority as I have put _My Baby Isabella _ on hold for a while, so I will update this story when I can, but there probably won't be an actual day that I'll update on. I had the sudden plot line shoved into my head during an English Exam I had, and as soon as I exited, I scribbled it all down. It may be a bit higgle-de-piggle-de at first, but I try my best!

**Summary:** Bella is Richard and Mason Lockwood's younger sister, when Edward leaves, and Richard is pronounced dead, Bella has to swallow her grief and guilt and put on her big girl pants to revisit the town she never wanted to see again. But when returning there reunites her with her other brother, will the feelings be too hard to bear. Will hate and uncertainty drive her insane, or will an unnerving duo keep her grounded?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners – both in the movie/TV series and the book world.

**Chapter seven – Brave New World**

**Mystic Falls High School –Bella**

I was walking around the school; taking in the sights; seeing what had changed and what hadn't. I was feeling good. I felt powerful and I would do until Stefan gave his brother back his ring and he came after me. But I wasn't too worried, I mean I was a Lockwood and Damon had some beef with them. I would assume that he had found out what we were or at least he had suspicions. At first, I thought he might try his luck with Mason but maybe he figured Mason would know what he was as soon as he saw his ring. I guess, he didn't take into account that I might as well, and now that I'd pissed him off, I have a feeling that I'm on the top of his hit list.

Great. Crazy homicidal vampire after me. Like I haven't been there before.

I looked around and saw that everyone was doing something. Tyler had told me yesterday that there was to be a carnival around here and Caroline was meant to be organizing it but she'd been taken into hospital the same day that Richard had died. Something about her, Ty and Matt being in an accident and Caroline getting the full force of it. I should really go and see her in hospital, but for now I had spotted Elena and Bonnie. I figured Elena might be a little pissed off with me about the whole sleeping with Damon thing last night, I had heard about her little love triangle she has going on with the Salvatore brothers.

I walked over to the two girls and just about heard the end of their conversation.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie said, shaking her head.

"Well, that's because she's not human, obviously." I said, interrupting them. "Hi."

"Bella!" Bonnie cried happily, throwing her arms around me. "I've missed you. Hey, sorry I didn't get to catch up with you yesterday. How are you?"

"I'm good; as good as I can be anyway." I replied, smiling at the younger girl. She had grown a lot and she sure had become who she wanted to be. She was confident and proud and above all, gorgeous. I had missed a lot around here. "Hey, Bonnie, can I get a minute with Elena?"

Bonnie shot me a look, and then looked back at Elena. "Erm… yeah. Sure, we'll catch up later right?"

Elena nodded and Bonnie left squeezing her arm as she passed. "Wow, why have I suddenly become the bad guy? Nobody wants to talk to me anymore." I wondered as I watched Bonnie walk away. "What's up with her?"

"You've missed a lot, Bella, and I know you have your reasons, but you can't just come back and expect everything to be the same." Elena said and started walking away.

"Hey, woah! What have I done to deserve this?" I said, hurt as I jogged to keep up with her. "I never expected things to be the same. People change, I know that. Better than anyone. "

"Why'd you sleep with Damon?" She snapped.

"Why does it bother you so much?" I shot back. "You have Stefan, and you're _in love_ and everything is hunky dorey for you. My brother just died and I'm not allowed one stupid one nighter? Way to judge someone, Elena."

"I know, you know. About Stefan, about Damon, that they're vampires. And you still sleep with him. He's a murderer, Bella. You must know that?" She asked, stopping abruptly.

"And Stefan's not? Elena, they're vampires, you just said so yourself! If Stefan's never killed someone then I am beyond impressed. I've had my fair share of vampires, I know what they're like and I know that they can savagely kill you in the blink of an eye if they want." She started walking away again and I grabbed her arm. "I'm not apologizing about what I did. I realize Damon has probably killed people, but so has Stefan and if you're going to judge me, maybe you should judge yourself first." I let go of her arm and I water her walk way. "God, I need a drink."

**Elena**

Elena walked away from her old friend with anger in her stomach. All she wanted to do was scream and shout. She _hated_ Damon so why did Bella have to sleep with him of all people? She wasn't jealous, like many people might think. She just… _hated_ him. He _killed_ her little brother, without seeing the ring. Damon knew that Jeremy wouldn't come back to life and still he killed him. Would Bella be so quick to sleep with him if she knew the truth?

She walked through the school before she saw Stefan and Jeremy leaning against some lockers and she walked over to them.

"Hello, Elena." Stefan said, pulling her into his side.

She pushed herself against him feeling his warmth before looking at her younger sibling. "Hey, did you…?"

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss, all three hundred gold fish." He responded before sarcastically saying, "It's going to be epic." Then he walked away shaking his head.

"he's going to be alright, he's just been through a bit of an ordeal." Stefan said turning to his girlfriend.

Elena rested her head against his chest. "I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager."

"Ah," Stefan said, pulling her away from him. "That was what we were doing here?"

"Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the _'v'_ word is not uttered."

"Got it!" Stefan replied, smiling.

"Then later," Elena started. "You're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're going to ride to the very top and then you're going to kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. Do you see a running theme here?"

"Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it," Stefan paused. "_But_ I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?"

"Uh, uh. No _'D'_ word ok? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss."

"Unfortunately, Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter, kind of dangerous. Who know what he's up to?" Stefan said, running his fingers through Elena's hair.

"Continue to sleep with Bella no doubt," Elena mumbled. She looked up at Stefan. "I kind of just shouted at her."

Stefan just looked down into her eyes and smiled.

**Lockwood Mansion - Damon**

Damon and Carole are sat in the living room. "So I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" Carole asked, fidgeting in her seat.

"Well, the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it." Damon replied, looking around the lavish room.

"Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you." Carol said, standing up.

"Whatever you need Carol. As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires." Damon said, as though nothing was wrong at all.

They both turn as they hear a loud bang and Mason and Tyler enter the house. Carol then moves to the door of the living room and closes it softly.

"Is it safe to talk?" Damon asks quietly.

Carol nods. "It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now."

Damon tunes out of the conversation he's having with Carol and listens in on Mason and Tyler. At first the conversation they're having makes no sense to him. "When was that?" Tyler asks. "Like seven?"

"Six," Mason replies. "I don't count the last one. You crawled it."

"What?" Tyler says.

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker."

"Yeah, ok. Shoes off. Mud, my mom…" Tyler tells his uncle.

"Yeah, yeah." He says and Damon hear his move and sit on a chair before removing his shoes. "So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?" Mason asks and suddenly Damon becomes more interested in the conversation and tries to listen harder.

"Dude," Tyler scoffs. "I play 3 varsity sports. I work out 4 times a week and run 3, I'm going to say no."

Mason tries a different approach. "Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?"

"Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off."

"You back out?" Mason pushes.

"Yeah," Tyler says, and Damon can only imagine him nodding. "It's like I go blind with rage."

"Is the a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?" Mason seems too interested.

"All I know is I loose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it." Damon is still listening when his concentration is shifted from the two Lockwood's talking to the door opening and closing again and her sweet aroma covering him and spreading throughout the house. Bella had walked in.

He looses his concentration completely when carol says his name. "More tea? Damon?"

"Oh, yes, please. Thank you, Carol." He replies, before taking the plunge and asking the one question he'd wanted to the whole time he was there. "What about your sister-in-law, Bella?"

"What about her?" Carol asks.

"What's her view on everything? The council, vampires, the whole thing?"

"Well, didn't Liz fill you in yesterday? She doesn't have an opinion really. She's much like Mason in that way. But if only she knew, I have a feeling she'd be our biggest weapon against the supernatural. Once she sets her mind on something, she'll finish it." Carol looked down. "She's like Richard in the respect, and their mother. Ugh, Mrs Lockwood was a stubborn old woman."

Damon didn't pay much more attention after that.

_'…our biggest weapon against the supernatural…' _

_'…if only she knew…'_

_**Oh, but Carol, she does know. **_Damon thought. _**And it's going to get her killed.**_

**A/N: **_***hides behind a rock* **_**You all have permission to kill me. I know it's been so long. I'm sorry, I have no excuse. But, I have been ill lately so I've been catching up on everything, ie, my stories! And, maybe, I might even have another chapter up my sleeve!**

**Also, some good news. I know I told you I'd let you know if that author took down his/her story and I forgot to tell you. But he/she has, which is great news. So, wooo!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this one, it is a little longer because I felt bad. It's about 2000 words, and normally I only do 1000 so hopefully you won't be too mean. But I'm getting back on track, with my writing and the plot. **

**I purposely haven't written the part where Damon and Katherine have a snog fest in the Boarding house, and the part where Damon kills Jeremy, because I want it to be how it flows for Bella and she would be asleep for those parts, because, ya'know Damon's that good in bed and she was totally exhausted and went right to sleep after the little romp in the sheets.**

**Also, it's almost Christmas. Which means it's almost my birthday so that make me happy. **


	9. Chapter 8: Carnival

**Books/TV:** A Vampire Diaries and Twilight Crossover

**Main Pair:** Isabella Marie Swan/Lockwood _**and **_Damon Salvatore

**Title:** The Odd One Out.

**Author:** BlueEyesBurning

**Rating:** T. May change.

**Warning:** Need to know main plot line for _Twilight_ and main plot line for _Vampire Diaries _especially after the Season One finale.

**Author's Note: **I have my other stories _My Baby Isabella _and _Elsewhere_ I know I haven't updated them in a while, but I will and _Elsewhere_ is now my main priority as I have put _My Baby Isabella _ on hold for a while, so I will update this story when I can, but there probably won't be an actual day that I'll update on. I had the sudden plot line shoved into my head during an English Exam I had, and as soon as I exited, I scribbled it all down. It may be a bit higgle-de-piggle-de at first, but I try my best!

**Summary:** Bella is Richard and Mason Lockwood's younger sister, when Edward leaves, and Richard is pronounced dead, Bella has to swallow her grief and guilt and put on her big girl pants to revisit the town she never wanted to see again. But when returning there reunites her with her other brother, will the feelings be too hard to bear. Will hate and uncertainty drive her insane, or will an unnerving duo keep her grounded?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners – both in the movie/TV series and the book world.

**Chapter 8 – Carnival**

**Salvatore Boarding House – Damon **

Damon stood pouring a blood pouch into a glass, when Stefan arrived. Damon looked up and raised his glass. "Care for one?" He asked, squeezing the last drops from the bag.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate." Stefan replied, sitting down.

"Aren't you worried that one day, all the forest animals are going to band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon said sarcastically, once again making a dig about his brother's eating habits.

Stefan smiled half-heartedly. "I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner."

"I like this. You, walking on egg shells around me because you think I'm going to explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation." Damon said, with his half smile-half smirk.

"Have you heard from Katherine?"

Damon ignored his brother and got onto the topic that was really bothering him. "I think the Lockwood's have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else."

Stefan sighed. "Is this your new obsession? Is this what sleeping with Bella was about?"

Damon shrugged. "You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it."

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to," Stefan said, slowly and carefully, so as not to upset his unstable brother.

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm going to let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like _explode_. Cheers!" Damon said, as sarcastically as possible, raising his glass a little.

**Mystic Falls High School – Bella**

I was back at the school, I had gone back home to get something to eat and grab a change of clothes and had planned to come to the carnival with Tyler and Mason. I needed to be distracted and I thought maybe going out to a public place with my brother was a good idea. Obviously not, because they had stayed behind at the house and said they'd be her later.

So the distraction thing hadn't worked. I was waiting for Damon. It was dark, the sun had gone down but I knew he had his ring back because he'd been at the mansion earlier so he could obviously now walk in the sunlight. But he hadn't attacked me yet, not at the house and not here either. And I was easy target here. Nobody was around to really suspect anything, and it was dark so even if someone did see something it could easily look like something else. So I was in need of a distraction, because I was on edge and I didn't like it one bit.

I could see Elena and Bonnie from across the carnival, but thought it better to leave them be. I wanted to talk to Bonnie and see how she was. But with Elena around that would be hard. I didn't really understand her outburst earlier today, she was dating a vampire and she judged me for sleeping with one once.

I saw the girls talk to a man who was repairing one of the stands and then Bonnie walked away with him while Elena smiled after them. I caught her eye from across the school and smiled at her; but all she did was look down and turn away.

**Lockwood Mansion – Mason**

Mason was in his deceased brother's office, looking around in draws and under books. He searched everywhere when Tyler arrived. "What are you doing?" Tyler asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing," Mason replied, suspiciously. "Just killing time, waiting for you."

"Are you looking for something?" Tyler said, pushing off the door frame and walking towards his uncle.

"Yeah, actually. You know where I can find any family artefact stuff? Heirlooms?" Mason asked, tidying the desk a little.

Tyler laughed. "You drained your trust fund already?"

"I did that when I was 22," Mason chuckled. "No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mum's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. It must still be in the house somewhere."

"Well, what's it look like?"

"Erm… it's a moonstone; it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value."

"Hey, man, whatever. Ask my mom, I guess."

"Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You're ready?" Mason said, dropping the subject entirely.

"Yeah."

**Mystic Falls High School - Jeremy**

Jeremy is at a booth buying some popcorn, when Damon spots him and walks over. "Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive."

Jeremy turns and glares at the vampire. "Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?"

"One hundred and fifty years too old," Damon corrects him.

Jeremy scoffs, "You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know… blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are."

Damon's face hardens and he grabs Jeremy taking him away from the crowd. "So please tell me that, that is not a threat."

Jeremy shrugs. "Maybe it is." He shows Damon his ring, but realises his mistake as Damon chokes him from behind.

"This is what we're going to do: we're not going to walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you," he says into Jeremy's ear before releasing him. "If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try." Damon holds up Jeremy's ring that he had stolen from his hand. "I will shove this ring so far up your ass; you'll really have something to choke on." He then threw the ring to Jeremy and left.


	10. Burning Diamond Award

Hey, guys, not an update.

Sorry, but I'm posting to let you know I've been nominated for an award in The Burning Diamond Award.

My story, _The Odd One Out_, has been nominated for **Best Supporting Character (Tyler)** and I would really appreciate it if you could all go and vote for the story. It would mean so much to win something!

All the information you need is below:

Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com (just take out the spaces)

Just click on the **Nominees **button on the bar across the top and scroll down to **Best Supporting Character** and there I am. Check the box and click _vote._

Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th.

Winners announced: 05 January 2013. 

Please vote for this story, as it would mean so much to actually win something.

Lousia


End file.
